


A Gamer's Inheritance

by Mythology216



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: F/M, Gamer Eragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythology216/pseuds/Mythology216
Summary: In the final battle against Galbatorix, Eragon uses the seven words of power Brom whispered on his death bed. Follow Eragon as he discovers exactly what the gift his father left him can do.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Discovery

Galbatorix’s eyes snapped open–round and rimmed with an unnatural amount of white–and he stared into the distance, as if those before him no longer existed. He shook and trembled and his jaw worked, but no sound came from his throat.

Two things happened at once, then. Elva let out a shriek and fainted, and Galbatorix shouted, “Waíse néiat!”

Be not.

I had no time for words. Again drawing upon the Eldunarí, I cast a spell to drag myself, Saphira, Arya, Elva, Thorn, Murtagh, and the two children on the dais over to the block of stone where Nasuada was chained. And I also cast a spell to stop or deflect whatever might harm us.

We were only halfway to the block when Galbatorix vanished in a flash of light, brighter than the sun. Then I felt a massive draw on the power of the Eldunarí as my spell attempted to shield us. As seconds turned to minutes, the power being used kept increasing. I began to panic.  _ It’s not going to be enough, Saphira! _ I cried through our link.  _ What else can we do? _

_ I do not know, Little One, but we must think of something soon. The Eldunarí are nearly depleted. _ Suddenly, my mind returned to nearly a year ago. When my father Brom was on his deathbed he whispered 7 words in the Ancient Language, along with their meaning to me, with instructions to use them only in great need.

With our time running out, and nothing to lose, I decided to finally use my father’s final gift. Pouring all my energy into what might be my final spell, I cried out, “Gefa edtha du megin eom moi wyrda!” Grant me the power to change fate. And with that, all went dark and silent.

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, I could feel that something had gone horribly wrong. A warm presence was missing from my mind.  _ Saphira? _ I mentally called out, hoping that my senses were being deceived. When no response came, I called out again,  _ Saphira! _ I was beginning to get desperate. Saphira had only ever failed to answer me when Durza had drugged me, cutting me off from my magic. My senses were not dulled as they had been back then, so I knew that wasn’t the cause. Even separated by all of Alagaesia we could still at least sense each other, but even that was missing.  _ “Saphira!” _ my own voice rang out this time, mingling with my mental shout. There was still no response. 

I finally opened my eyes, hoping against hope that my worst fear hadn’t been realized. I wasn’t sure I could survive losing Saphira. Instead of the ruined castle I was expecting to see, I found myself in a forest with no destruction in sight. A spark of hope blossomed in my chest. Maybe we had simply been transported, and the missing bond was caused by a distance greater than we had experienced thus far. 

It was then that I noticed that I was not lying on the ground as I had assumed. I was instead crouched at the edge of a clearing, bow in hand. Confused, I stood straight and examined the bow. I almost dropped it in shock. I wasn’t holding the reinforced bow the elves had sung for me, but instead my old yew bow. It was the bow that Garrow had helped me make, which had been broken months before by my enhanced strength. I could feel the grooves my fingers had worn in the wood through extensive use. Even the small scars it had accumulated over the years were present.

My musing was interrupted by an explosion. Startled, I frantically looked around for the source. The shock I had felt at seeing my old bow suddenly felt miniscule. There, in the center of the blast radius, was a familiar blue stone. An unfamiliar voice suddenly rang out in my mind. 

**Welcome to your Second Chance!**

**I am the Gamer System assigned to the Gamer designated “Eragon”.**

Second chance? Gamer system? What did any of that mean?

**Allow me to explain! This is your second chance at life. While you were ultimately successful in your mission, you felt that the cost was too high. So you used that final spell, unconsciously wanting to fix everything. This is the result. You get to start over and try again, with a little help from me.**

**The Gamer is an ability that allows its user to transcend their normal limits, allowing for practically unlimited growth. The Gamer, that’s you, gains experience from completing quests and killing enemies. Experience, or exp, is needed to gain levels. Your level is a rough measurement of how powerful you are. You also gain skills based on actions you take. Here are your starting skills.**

I nearly jumped out of my skin when a floating, translucent box containing runes appeared an arm’s length in front of my face. 

**Skills:**

**[Gamer’s Mind] (Passive) MAX:**

**Most Gamers get a version of this skill that completely protects their mind from outside influence and keeps their emotions from overwhelming them, but not you! Your version gives you basic mental defenses that any competent mage could overcome! It also allows for the rapid understanding of new skills and concepts, in addition to the ideating of new spells the likes of which have never before been ruminated!**

**[Gamer’s Body] (Passive) MAX:**

**This skill allows you to continue fighting at 1 HP as though you were at max. It further allows you to fully recover from practically anything after a single night’s sleep! It’s what allows you to live your life as a game, converting your various attributes, including those of others around you, to numerical values.**

**[Observe] (Active) MAX:**

**This skill grants information about the target to the Gamer. If it’s used on a living target, the level difference will determine the amount of information that is revealed.**

**Would you like to continue this tutorial?**

I felt overwhelmed. If the voice was telling the truth, then I was responsible for undoing all of the progress we had made toward defeating the king. It would fall on my shoulders to fix things, even more so than it previously did. I had changed extensively since becoming a Rider. What if that change was enough for Saphira to not choose me?

At that thought, I froze. I felt my heart begin pounding, frantically trying to escape my chest. My vision began to distort, twisting itself into an alien image. My throat closed as my breath started coming shorter and faster. I began to feel unnaturally hot, especially considering the winter wind that was blowing.

This continued for several minutes as my mind continued to spiral. If Saphira didn’t hatch for me, then how could we ever defeat Galbatorix? Suddenly, a memory broke through. In a moment of doubt, I had asked Saphira why she had chosen me. She answered that, while she couldn’t clearly remember her life inside the egg, she knew that she would always have chosen me. I clung desperately to that memory.

Slowly, my vision returned to normal. My breath evened out, and my heart calmed down. A chill ran down my spine as my body temperature returned to normal and I felt the crisp winter air. I took my remaining panic, and grief over losing my Saphira, and pushed it down to deal with at a later date. My voice rasped as I said, “I’m alright. Please continue.”

**Excellent. Let us start with the basics. This is your character sheet. To view it, simply think the word ‘stats’.**

Another box, this one containing numbers in addition to the runes, appeared where the previous one had been. While I could read several words and understood the numbers, most of the box made no sense to me. I can only imagine how it would have appeared before Brom taught me to read.

**Name: Eragon Bromsson**

**Age: 15 (Mental Age 17)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 4**

**Exp: 0**

**Class: Ranger (4/100) [+4 Dex each level]**

**Race: Human [+1 to all stats each level]**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Tier: Mortal**

**HP: 424/424**

**HPR: 6.4/min**

**MP: 426/426**

**MPR: [LOCKED]**

**SP: 436/436**

**SPR: 7.6/min**

**Str: 19**

**Dex: 39**

**Int: 24**

**Wis: 24**

**Cha: 19**

**Con: 23**

**Lck: 19**

**Some parts of your character sheet are fairly obvious, so we will ignore name, age, race, and alignment.**

**Title: This is what you are known for. Some titles will grant various bonuses, while others may give penalties. Until you earn some renown, you are stuck with the default title of The Gamer, which provides no bonuses or penalties.**

**Level: This is roughly how powerful you are.** **  
** **  
** **Exp: This is how much progress you have made toward the next level. Each level requires more exp to reach.** **  
  
**

**Class: This is what you specialize in. While you can learn skills unrelated to your class, it will always be easier to match your skills to your class. You have been forced into the Ranger class, as hunting was your only skill to speak of at this time of your life.**

**HP and HPR: These are your health points and your health regeneration. Warning: If your health points reach zero, you die. There will be no tertiary chances.** **  
** **  
** **MP and MPR: These are your mana points and your mana regeneration. Mana is the energy used to do magic. Warning: If your mana points reach zero, you will begin to draw from your stamina points at ten times the mana cost. If a spell also causes your stamina points to reach zero, you will begin to draw from your health points at ten times the stamina cost**

**SP and SPR: These are your stamina points and your stamina regeneration. Warning: If your stamin points reach zero, you will faint.**

**Str: Strength. This is how strong you are. The average human has a strength of 10.**

**Dex: Dexterity. This is how nimble and agile you are. The average human has a dexterity of 10.**

**Int: Intelligence. This is how smart you are. Or, more accurately, it is how well you retain and learn new information. The average human has an intelligence of 10.**

**Wis: Wisdom. This is how wise you are. Or how well you are able to learn from your mistakes or apply your knowledge. The average human has a wisdom of 10.**

**Cha: Charisma. This is a measure of your personality. How well you are able to influence or lead others. The average human has a charisma of 10.**

**Con: Constitution. This is how healthy you are. The average human has a constitution of 10.**

**Lck: Luck. This is how lucky you are. Luck tends to be arbitrary from person to person, so there is no average value to be found.**

That. . . was a lot of information, but it seemed simple enough to understand. A glimmer of pride rushed through me when I realized I was well above average in every way, even before becoming a Rider. Though that pride dimmed when I remembered that I still didn’t measure up to even the weakest elf.

When it seemed that the voice had nothing else to say, I slowly approached Saphira’s egg. I gently picked it up, cradling it to my chest, and began the walk back to Carvahall. I remembered the journey taking 3 days last time. Hopefully I would be able to find some game on the way, avoiding Slo–

My mind froze midthought. I had the chance to save Garrow. Continuing along that same train of thought, there were several people I could save. Brom, my father, could live. The only reason he died was to save me. And the recent appearance of Saphira’s egg meant that Arya had only just been captured. I could save her from months of torture, but only if I act quickly. Stopping to think for a minute, I weighed my options. 

**Quest Alert!**

**Rescue Mission!**

**You have set out to save some of your loved ones from their original fates.**

**Objectives:**

**Rescue Arya from Durza.**

**Save Garrow from the Raz'zac.**

**Prevent Brom's death at the hands of the Raz'zac.**

**Rewards:**

**10k exp per objective**

**Increased reputation with Arya. Massively increased reputation with the Elves and The Varden**

**Increased reputation with Garrow, Roran, and Carvahal**

**Increased reputation with Brom and The Varden**

**Accept?**

**Y/N**

I accepted without hesitation, then took some time to plan how I would pull this off. The only reason the Raz’zac targeted Garrow was to get to me once Sloan told them I had Saphira’s egg. There was no way I would try to sell her this time, so that should take care of itself. Brom died saving me so if I left without him he should remain safe. 

That left Arya. She was already in Durza’s custody, so time was of the essence. And I would likely have to fight him to free her. It was only by pure luck and Arya’s distraction that I managed to kill Durza last time. And before that, I only just escaped him in Gilead with the aid of Murtagh and Saphira. I was currently much weaker than either of those encounters, so I had a lot of training to do.

Decision made, I set off towards Carvahal. I never had the chance to say goodbye to Garrow last time, and I wasn’t going to leave without doing so again. As I was walking, I scooped up some small pebbles to begin training my magic again. “Stenr reisa,” I called out while searching my mind for the source of my magic. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. It took a life or death situation to unlock last time, and that was after I was already a Rider. I continued to try for several hours to no avail. Eventually, I gave up magic as a lost cause, at least until Saphira hatched and bonded with me.

At that point, I got curious. I remembered Saphira telling me that she had vague memories of her time inside her egg, so I decided to reach out to her with my mind. It took considerably more effort than I was used to, but I eventually managed to force my mind out of its rigid confines. After that, it was easy to direct myself to Saphira’s egg. Just as I was about to make contact, the game interrupted me, breaking my concentration and forcing my mind back to where it belonged.

**Warning!**

**Mana has been depleted. Beginning to draw from Stamina.**

“Blast!” I exclaimed in frustration. 

The only thing left for me to train at that point was my archery. I only had a handful of arrows, so I had to be smart about my targets to ensure that the arrows were retrievable. Conveniently, I glimpsed a deer off in the distance. Crouching down, I quietly removed my pack and strung my bow. 

I slowly crept closer to get a clean shot, nocking an arrow in preparation. Once I got to a comfortable distance, I took aim, drew, and fired. I immediately nocked another arrow, just in case the first missed. It wasn’t necessary as my arrow flew true, piercing the deer’s heart and killing it instantly.  _ At least I won’t be leaving Garrow and Roran without meat. _

That night, after setting up camp, I curled around Saphira’s egg and cried myself to sleep, finally allowing myself to grieve.

Nothing of note happened on the three-day journey back to Carvahall. I made a sled to drag the deer corpse behind me. With the knowledge that more than one deer would be too much to transport on my own, I limited my target practice to small game that I came across on the way back. 

My hunting served a double purpose. I realized that I had no money of my own, so all my extra game could be sold in the village to at least give me something to start with. I felt sadistic glee at the thought of a bastard like Sloan inadvertently funding my quest, and I could trade all of the pelts to Gedric for the materials to make Saphira’s first saddle.

Lost in thought, I almost missed a view that I hadn’t seen in what felt like a lifetime. The Anora river rushed off the cliff I was standing on, the Igualda Falls, before winding southward through Palancar Valley. The waterfall caused a dull roar to fill my ears. Utgard Mountain could be seen in the distance, an ancient outpost of the Riders, where Vrael made his last stand against Galbatorix over a hundred years ago. It couldn’t truly be called a beautiful view, as winter was approaching and most of the valley was dead, but in the spring Palancar Valley transformed into one of the most majestic sights in all of Alagaesia.

As I prepared to descend, I decided to finally acknowledge the notifications I had been ignoring. What I saw shocked me.

**Skill created!**

**Archery (Active) [Lv 1/100]:**

**You have learned to string a bow and fire an arrow, but you aren’t very accurate yet.**

**Deal (Dex * Archery Lv) piercing damage per arrow.**

**Passively increases Dex by 1%.**

**Previous experience detected!**

**Updating skill.**

**Archery (Active) [Lv 60/100]:**

**You have become an expert marksman that few can match. However, you know that you still have much to learn.**

**Deal (Dex * Archery Lv * Ranger Lv) piercing damage per arrow.**

**Passively increases Dex by 120%.**

**Name: Eragon Bromsson**

**Age: 15 (Mentally 17)**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Level: 4**

**Exp: 0**

**Class: Ranger (4/100) [+4 Dex each level]**

**Race: Human [+1 to all stats each level]**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Tier: Mortal**

**HP: 424/424**

**HPR: 6.4/min**

**MP: 0/426**

**MPR: [LOCKED]**

**SP: 482/482**

**SPR: 12.2/min**

**Str: 19**

**Dex: 39 (85.8)**

**Int: 24**

**Wis: 24**

**Cha: 19**

**Con: 23**

**Lck: 19**

After considerable effort, I managed to shake off my shock and continue down to the valley floor. Before entering Carvahall, I stopped and began skinning all the small game I had killed. I would skin and clean the deer once I made it to the farm. I washed myself in the Anora River upon completion and made my way to Gedric’s tannery.

“Gedric,” I called out, alerting the man to my approach.

A man with large jowls and heavyset brows emerged from the house. “Eragon! What can I do for you?”

“I had an extraordinarily successful hunt and was hoping to trade some of the pelts away,” I replied, gesturing to the makeshift sled I had been using to transport the spoils of my target practice.   
  
“What exactly are you looking to get out of this trade?” Gedric asked, shedding his easygoing attitude to discuss business.

“A few ox hides,” I answered.

Gedric went to my sled and began examining the pelts I was offering. “They appear to all be in good condition,” he muttered. “Not that I expect anything less from the lad.” He then raised his voice, “I can offer you 3 ox hides for all of this. Is that acceptable?”

“Of course.”

We shook hands and Gedric began gathering the pelts. A few minutes later, he returned with the ox hides and I left, it was time to deal with Sloan.

* * *

**Welcome to my Eragon Gamer fic! I was inspired to begin writing this over the summer when I joined Shiro's Gaming Omniverse. It's been through several rewrites at this point. In fact, it didn't even start with Eragon. It was supposed to be a DC gamer fic with Oliver Queen as the MC. But here we are. Hope you enjoy this, and I make no promises on when the next chapter will be done.**

**Betad by Morde24 from the Omniverse**

**You can join me in the Omniverse at discord.gg/xGKKAYX6jq**


	2. Reunions

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**Before reading this, you should know that chapter 1 has been reuploaded. Upon receiving some feedback, I decided to expand the second scene to further explore Eragon’s mental state at the moment. Gamer’s Mind has been modified to better allow for that and be less broken for this setting. I was able to add another 600 words to the chapter, so hopefully it’s an improvement.**

* * *

After leaving Gedric’s, I found an isolated tree on the edge of the village. I strung up the deer from a branch, hanging up the ox-hides on a separate one. I emptied out my pack, storing the supplies at the base of the tree, and placed as much of the skinned game in it as I could. The rest I tied together, draping some over my shoulders and hanging the rest from my belt. Reluctantly, I placed Saphira’s egg in a hollowed out part of the tree, using leaves and grass to hide it from view. I didn’t want to risk Sloan seeing it by chance. Fully prepared, I set out to see the butcher.

I braced myself as I entered Sloan’s shop, a broad, thick-beamed building. He had never liked my family, looking down on us for being simple farmers. His dislike always seemed more personal in regards to me, as though I were something unclean that personally offended him. The feeling was mutual.

The inside of the shop was just as scrupulously clean as I remembered it being. There wasn’t a speck of dust visible anywhere. Even the counter, where Sloan would handle raw, bloody meat, was eerily clean without even a single blood stain visible.

Sloan himself was a small man, wearing a cotton shirt with an impressive array of knives swinging from his belt. Over his shirt he wore a long, bloodstained smock, the only thing I could see that wasn’t clean. He had a sallow, pockmarked face and black, suspicious eyes. “What are you doing here, boy?” Sloan asked with a sneer once he noticed me. He hung the cleaver he had been sharpening on his belt.

“I had a successful hunt, so decided to sell you my surplus meat,” I said. I gestured at all the meat I was carrying.   
  
I watched the sneer fade from Sloan’s face, begrudging respect entering his eyes. He gestured for me to hand over the meat and began inspecting it. He mumbled indistinctly, looking for any flaws. Finally, he looked up from his inspection, “I’ll give you 50 crowns and not a bit more.”   
  
I felt that he should have offered more, as I was providing him with a substantial amount of meat. I didn’t want to argue with him this time, so I accepted the offer without even attempting to haggle. He went to a different room, where I assume he kept his safe, returning a short time later with my payment. “It was nice doing business with you,” I said as I left the building. 

Returning to collect Saphira's egg I retrieved the hides I had traded Gedric for.

Unburdened by all the small game, my journey home went much faster than the trek into the village. The fact that I hadn’t seen home in nearly two years served to energize me even more. The looming darkness was pierced by the moon cresting the mountains, bathing the land in an eerie, flat light. 

We lived ten miles south of the village, the farthest of any of the surrounding farms. A simple path led up a knoll, straight through waist-high grass. A cluster of elm trees grew at the top of the small hill, almost hiding our house from view. A gentle light shone from the house, letting me know Garrow was still awake, waiting for me to return. 

Adjusting the hides in my pack one final time, I headed up the path and opened the front door. As I had expected Garrow was sitting in his chair, drinking what I suspected to be a weak beer. He looked up at the creaking of the door, "I expected you home several days ago. We were starting to worry that a bear, or even an Urgal, had gotten you."

Forcing myself to act as though it hadn’t been two years since I last saw him, I barely managed to get out, "I was tracking a wounded doe for the first three days, but a wolf managed to get it first." A look of alarm came over Garrow’s face. “Don’t worry, it never came close to me. I was perched in a tree at the time. But after that I had to to either find a new quarry or come home empty-handed. I chose to keep trying, and it paid off.”

Nodding Garrow finished off his beer and stood up. "That’s a relief. How was the weather?”

“Cold. It didn’t snow, but there was frost every morning,” I said, slightly amused at how some things don’t change.

Garrow’s brow creased. “In that case, we should both get to bed. We need to get the harvest in before the weather turns.” He started walking towards his room.

I took a deep breath and blinked rapidly, tears unexpectedly welling in my eyes. Impulsively I dropped my pack and followed after Garrow. Clasping him on the back I stopped Garrow, "About that. I need to leave Carvahall.”

“Why?” Garrow replied.   
  
“I want to find out what happened to my mother, and I can’t do that if I stay in the village.”

Garrow sighed. “I can’t say I’m surprised. You have too much of her in you. When were you planning to leave?”

“In the morning. I still need to bid Roran farewell,” I replied. If I wanted to prevent Arya from being tortured, I had no time to waste.

“Very well. Roran and I will manage without you.” With that Garrow turned around and continued back to his room.

Heading back to the front door I retrieved my pack and began organizing it, taking supplies from the pantry to replenish what I had eaten on my hunt. After repacking my bag, and ensuring that the skins meant for Saphira’s saddle were packed appropriately, I finally made my way to my room. Tomorrow will be a long day and I need to be well rested if I am going to make it to Arya in time.

* * *

I woke with a start to see Roran’s grim face staring down at me. “Garrow said you had something to tell me.”

Shaking my head to wake up quicker I nodded to Roran. “Yes I did, I am planning on heading out to find what happened to my mother.”

Roran nodded and gestured towards the door, where his pack was sitting. “I’m coming with you, already got everything ready. We can head out after breakfast.”

“But what about Katrina? You were planning on proposing to her. Are you just going to abandon her like that?”

Roran nodded, “I was planning on proposing to her today. I’m sure she’d be willing to come with us.”

“But do you think Sloan will let her?” I shook my head, “No, you have to stay. I’ll not take Katrina from you. I’ll return as soon as I find out what happened to my mother.”

Sighing, Roran nodded and clasped me on the shoulder. “In that case, farewell and good luck.”

Nodding I slipped on my boots and headed for where I left my pack. Checking one last time to ensure that Saphira’s egg was safely ensconced in the pack, I swung it onto my shoulder and headed out the door. With one last, longing look at the house I turned my attention to the path in front of me, firmly fixing my mind on what I would need to do in order to rescue Arya.

\---------------

That night, I decided to start training myself to use a sword again. I carved a stick, just as Brom had done last time, and went through the motions that were once second nature for me. It was difficult. My mind may have remembered the moves, but my body did not. I was soon panting and drenched in sweat, but I forced myself to continue. Suddenly, my efforts felt slightly easier and a rune box appeared before me. I had nearly forgotten about my new ability, so I was startled out of the rhythm I had fallen into.

**A new skill has been created!**

**Swordplay (Active) [Lv 1/100]**

**You’ve just learned how to swing a stick. You definitely shouldn’t pick up an actual sword yet.**

**Deal (Str * Swordplay Lv) slashing damage per swing and the same in piercing damage per thrust (At least once you start using an actual sword. For now it’s all bludgeoning damage)**

**Passively increases Str by 1%**

I winced at the low level. I had once been counted amongst the greatest swordsmen alive. I had a long way to go to reach that point again. 

A sharp squeak rang through the air, drawing my attention. Saphira was getting ready to hatch. All the lingering worry I had that Saphira wouldn’t hatch for me again disappeared, replaced by a growing sense of joy and anticipation. I dropped my stick and rushed to pick up the egg. A few more squeaks rang out before the egg began to shake in my hands. 

I grinned in anticipation when the first crack appeared, several more following to converge at the top of the egg. Where all the cracks met, a portion of shell wobbled before being pushed out, the awkward form of a newborn dragon forcing its way out.

My anticipatory grin transformed into a full smile at the sight. I reached out with my right hand, both to pat her head and to initiate our bond, and felt a familiar icy warmth shoot through me. I was a Rider once again.

**Congratulations! You have earned your first title, [Dragon Rider]!**

**You have also unlocked your Mana Regeneration and the ability to use magic!**

**Here is your updated character sheet!**

**Name: Eragon Bromsson**

**Age: 15 (Mentally 17)**

**Title: Dragon Rider [+2 to all stats each level] (only applies to those levels earned after gaining the title)**

**Level: 4**

**Exp: 0**

**Class: Ranger (4/100) [+4 Dex each level]**

**Race: Human [+1 to all stats each level]**

**Alignment: Neutral Good**

**Tier: Mortal**

**HP: 424/424**

**HPR: 6.4/min**

**MP: 0/426**

**MPR: 6.6/min**

**SP: 482/482**

**SPR: 12.2/min**

**Str: 19 (19.19)**

**Dex: 39 (85.8)**

**Int: 24**

**Wis: 24**

**Cha: 19**

**Con: 23**

**Lck: 19**

With that, I lost consciousness, just like the last time I had bonded with Saphira.

I was jolted awake by a familiarly foreign, presence pressing against my mind. It was Saphira, but she couldn’t communicate with words yet. Instead I just felt a ravenous hunger that wasn’t my own. I smiled fondly as I pulled out some of the extra jerky that I had packed and fed it to her, remembering how we went through a similar routine last time shortly after she hatched.

When Saphira was fully sated, I prepared some food for myself so I could turn in for the night. I had a long day of travel and training ahead of me. But with Saphira finally with me, everything felt more manageable.

* * *

**Betad/Co-authored by Morde24**

**You can join me in the Omniverse at disc ord, gg / xGKKAYX6jq**

**Just remove the spaces and replace the comma with a dot.**


End file.
